


You're my rock

by germanfanfictioner



Series: Kinktober 2018 [21]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood is a great boyfriend, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Jace Wayland, Boys Kissing, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gay Sex, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rimming, Top Alec Lightwood, Vulnerable Jace Wayland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanfanfictioner/pseuds/germanfanfictioner
Summary: After a close brush with death, Jace feels uncharacteristically vulnerable. So, he goes to the only person he feels comfortable with when he feels like this: His boyfriend and parabatai.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Series: Kinktober 2018 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1147469
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46
Collections: Kinktober 2018





	You're my rock

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Shadowhunters. 
> 
> Attention: This is a fictional work with fictional characters. I do not recommend having bareback sex in real life. STDs are no fun for anyone involved. Stay responsible! Stay safe

Jace walked out of his en suite bathroom, absentmindedly rubbing his hair dry with a towel. He sighed and rubbed with his fingers over an itching, already healing laceration above his hip bone. Earlier today, he went out on a mission with Izzy to wipe out a nest of ravener demons. Something they've done dozens of times. But when they arrived at the nest, they suddenly faced a lot more demons, and far more dangerous ones, than they expected. They killed a lot of them, but there were so many that they barely escaped with their lives. Constant danger was something a Shadowhunter was used too, but for some reason, Jace felt pretty shaken up about the whole thing. After a couple of Iratzes, Jace felt better but his body still felt sore pretty much everywhere.

He sighed again and hung the towel over a chair to dry. He grabbed a pair of loose-fitting boxer shorts and an oversized hoodie he "borrowed" from Alec, putting both on. For a moment, he looked at his bed, contemplating going to bed early. But at the thought of being alone, Jace felt queasy and he turned abruptly away from his bed. He walked to the door, stepping out into the empty hallway. Quickly, Jace strode towards Alec's room, which was a couple of doors down the hallway. He gently knocked, barely waiting for Alec's invitation to come in, before he opened the door. Alec sat on his bed, shirtless with his back resting against the headboard. When Jace walked in, he looked up from the book he was reading and smiled at Jace. When he saw Jace's sullen expression, Alec frowned and closed the book, finger resting between the pages. 

"Everything okay? " he asked.

Jace hesitated for a moment, old instincts trying to pretend he felt fine. He shoved those feelings down and shook his head. Wordlessly, Alec patted the mattress next to him and Jace quickly crawled onto the bed. He pressed himself against Alec's side, head resting on his firm chest.

"Do you want to talk about it? " Alec inquired.

Jace shook his head again and asked: "Read to me? "

"Of course. " Alec replied, running his hand tenderly through Jace's hair.

He knew Jace had already read the Stephen King novel he was reading, so he just started where Jace had interrupted him. Alec's deep measured voice washed over Jace, calming him. He closed his eyes, listening to Alec's strong heartbeat under his ear and his soothing voice at the same time. Jace listened to Alec for a little while, until he needed some affection from his boyfriend. He tapped his fingers against Alec's abs and when Alec looked at him Jace kissed him softly. Alec involuntarily smiled into the kiss, before he broke away after a few seconds.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it? " he asked.

"Just had a bad day, that's all. " Jace said dismissively.

Alec looked skeptical, but he knew better than to push Jace. So he put his book away and leaned down to kiss again. In the beginning, their kissing stayed tender and leisurely, until Jace started to deepen the kiss. As they were kissing, Jace started to become aroused. Alec could feel the intent behind Jace's kissed changing and his body responded favorably to it. When his cock twitched in his pajama pants and started to grow, Alec rolled Jace onto his back, crawling on top of him. Their lips met again, while Jace's hands were running over Alec's trained torso. He loved it when Alec was on top of him. Growing up with Valentine as his father, Jace had a hard time allowing himself feelings, especially feelings of love and vulnerability. But with Alec, Jace could let go. He felt safe with Alec and was able to let himself fall completely into Alec's love and affection. And Jace felt the safest when he was bracketed by Alec's body, which was taller and broader than his own. 

After a little while, Alec pulled back from Jace's (now swollen) lips and grabbed Jace's hoodie to pull it over his head. He started to kiss his jaw and neck. Jace's breathing became faster as Alec kissed his way down. Even though Alec had just shaved this morning, Jace could already feel some stubble rubbing against his skin. After he nibbled a bit at Jace's collar bone, Alec moved further down, lips and tongue trailing over Jace's trained pecs. Soon, Alec arrived at one of Jace's nipples. Gently, he blew air over it, making Jace moan quietly. Alec smiled and closed his lips around the pink nub. Carefully, he suckled at it, grazing it lightly with his teeth. Moaning again, Jace lifted his hand and buried it in Alec's soft hair. Alec continued to lick and kiss Jace's nipple lazily until it was puffy and shining with saliva. Then he moved on to the other one, while Jace's hand stayed in his hair. 

Alec could feel Jace's erection, which was straining against his boxers, against his body. Not wanting to tease Jace too much, Alec let go of Jace's nipple and traced the hard ridges of Jace's abs with his tongue, before following the thin line of blonde hair from his navel to the hem of Jace's boxers. Leaning back, Alec hooked his fingers into the hem of Jace's underwear, and with the help of Jace, pulled it off. Jace's erection sprung free and Alec immediately wrapped his hand around it. Slowly, he started to stroke it, drawing some groans out of Jace. 

When Alec leaned down and wrapped his lips around the tip of his cock, Jace gasped surprised. His hips twitched involuntarily when Alec's fingers ran over his sensitive balls, fondling them. Alec suckled at the tip for a bit, tongue swirling around it just the way Jace liked. Jace was panting heavily, his hand still running through Alec's hair. When Alec lowered his head, easily taking Jace deeper, Jace's eyes rolled back into his head. Despite his reputation as a player and womanizer, that he was actively cultivating, Jace only ever had sex with one person before Alec. Only Alec was able to make Jace fall apart with every touch, to make him forget about everything else. Alec continued to suck Jace off, alternating between short, sharp bobs with his hand twisting around the rest of Jace's cock and deepthroating Jace. 

"Alec... I need you... Ah, fuck! Inside me. " Jace panted.

Alec released Jace's cock with a quiet 'pop' and replied:

"Everything for you, Jace. "

Jace grinned and blushed. Alec grabbed Jace's legs, spreading them, and brought them up to Jace's chest. Now Alec had easy access to Jace's pink hole. Leaning back down, Alec licked at it, making Jace moan once more. Alec's tongue flicked against Jace's hole wetting it with his spit before he gently nudged his tongue inside Jace. He coaxed Jace's hole into opening up with long, deep strokes of his tongue. A little bit of spit dripped down Alec's chin as he ate Jace out. When Alec could feel how Jace's legs started to shake, he pulled away a bit, sitting up and said to Jace:

"Hand me the lube. "

Without looking, Jace opened the bedside table and grabbed an almost empty bottle of lube from its familiar spot, handing it to Alec. He opened the bottle and squeezed some of the liquid onto his fingers. Alec warmed it up between his fingers first and then he circled Jace's hole with one of them. When he pushed his index finger inside, Alec kissed Jace hungrily. Jace took that first finger easily, both from a lot of practice and from the way Alec had rimmed him. So, it only took a minute until Alec added his middle finger. Carefully, he pushed them deeper inside and scissored them to open Jace up. Easily, he found Jace's prostate and caressed it, making Jace exclaim:

"Fuck...Oh! That's good. "

Not long after, Alec could see that Jace started to become impatient, indicated by the way he was huffing and bucking his hips against Alec's fingers. Alec was well-endowed, so he always took prep seriously when Jace was bottoming, but he also didn't want to tease Jace. So, instead of making sure to stimulate Jace's sweet spot thoroughly, Alec focused on preparing Jace as efficiently as possible. When Alec could easily pump three fingers in and out of Jace, he knew his boyfriend was ready. He withdrew his fingers and lubed up his cock. Alec lined himself up, while Jace wrapped his legs around Alec's waist, heels digging into Alec's lower back. 

Slowly, Alec pushed himself into Jace, groaning. As he felt Alec sliding into him, Jace's eyes widened and his back arched a little bit. Alec pushed forward until his hips were pressed against Jace's ass. After making sure that Jace was okay, Alec pulled back out a bit, before thrusting back into Jace. With short and slow thrusts, Alec tested which angle was best to hit Jace's sweet spot. Once he had found it, Alec picked a steady, yet tender pace to rock against Jace. The tip of his cock was rubbing against Jace's prostate. Jace moaned deeply, but his moans were soon swallowed by Alec who leaned down to press their lips together again.

Their bodies rocked together as one, Jace clinging to Alec as he made love to him. Alec moved slowly, in no hurry to finish this quickly. He enjoyed the sounds and faces that Jace made in the throes of passion far too much. Unlike Jace, Alec had been a virgin when they had sex for the first time and he wouldn't have had it any other way. Jace was the only one he ever wanted to sleep with and just like the first time it was always perfect for Alec whether they made love or had raunchy, kinky sex. To Alec, it was clear that Jace was his soulmate, his 'The One'. Jace completed him in every way and when they were together it felt like their two souls clicked perfectly and became one. Sex with Jace felt the same, just that their bodies became one too. Alec felt like he ascended another dimension filled with love, affection, and passion intertwining them. 

Alec pushed into Jace for what seemed to be an eternity. With every thrust a wave of pleasure coursed through Jace's body. Eventually, Jace could feel how his muscles in the lower abdomen tensed up. And without a warning, Jace cried out as he came, spurting his load in between their two bodies. His orgasm felt so intense that Jace blacked out for a moment. Just as some parts of his brain went online again, Jace could feel how Alec's movements became erratic, meaning he was about to come too. 

Jace's body has tightened like a vice around him, milking his cock. So, Alec couldn't hold back anymore. Moaning loudly, Alec came inside of his parabatai. Once he was spend, Alec collapsed on top of Jace. Pressed against each other they stayed in bed for a few minutes to catch their breaths. Then Alec dragged himself up and got a wet towel. After wiping them both clean as much as possible, Alec crawled back into bed and pulled the covers over them as they cuddled up. Pressing a kiss against Jace's forehead, alec murmured:

"I love you. "

"Love you too. "

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm back from the dead aka known as that delightful mix of depression, a new job and busy weeks at uni. I'm trying to finish this series before Oktober arrives. Let's see how that works out.  
> Theme: Size Difference  
> I hope you liked it. Please leave kudos and comments. Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
